


Первый час

by CommanderShally



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [18]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: ООС, притянутое за уши пре!ВБ.





	Первый час

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, притянутое за уши пре!ВБ.

— Пойдем со мной.  
  
Т'Чалла не стал сопротивляться — позволил Баки повести за собой. Они только-только вышли из лаборатории, где лучшие имплантологи Ваканды занимались новой рукой Баки. И вот теперь, когда он мог похвастаться новыми блестящими пластинами и наличием всех конечностей… Баки не стал этого делать, просто схватил Т'Чаллу за руку и потащил куда-то.  
  
— Объяснишь мне, в чем дело? — Т'Чалле правда было очень интересно, что у Баки на уме. Тот лишь обернулся на мгновение, подмигнул, но ничего не ответил, крепче сжал ладонь Т'Чаллы.  
  
Через две минуты они свернули в спальное крыло и оказались в прихожей пустующих гостевых покоев. Т'Чалла едва удержался от того, чтобы озвучить свои догадки об истинной цели нахождения тут, но не успел — Баки прижал его к стене и поцеловал.  
  
Где-то сбоку Т'Чалла, возможно, заметил, как дверь в комнату с хлопком закрылась… Может быть…  
  
— Ай! — вскрикнул он, когда Баки укусил его за нижнюю губу, улыбнулся и отступил назад. — Что на тебя нашло?  
  
Т'Чалла потрогал подбородок пальцами, надеясь, что место укуса не так заметно. Баки стоял посреди комнаты и по-особенному смотрел на Т'Чаллу. Этот взгляд Т'Чалле был более чем знаком, от него по коже начинали бегать мурашки, а в горле становилось сухо. Как Баки удавалось разжигать азарт погони, искры возбуждения и желание, острое, как вибраниумные когти, всего лишь глядя своими потемневшими голубыми глазами, Т'Чалла не знал. Он пытался разгадать эту тайну, найти причину, но все его исследования терпели крах, едва начавшись…  
  
— Что ты задумал? — спросил Т'Чалла и подошел поближе. Баки отступил назад.  
  
— Стой на месте и замри, — сказал он. — Обещай мне, что будешь неподвижен.  
  
— Это какая-то игра? — Т'Чалла встал удобнее, расправил плечи.  
  
— Первый час самый важный, — сказал Баки, обойдя Т'Чаллу вокруг. Он оказался позади, Т'Чалла чувствовал его тепло.  
  
— Первый час? — переспросил Т'Чалла и чуть было не повернулся.  
  
— Не двигайся! — Баки легко толкнул его в плечо живой рукой, а потом продолжил: — Мне нужно проверить мелкую моторику руки.  
  
Т'Чалла слышал что-то такое от Шури, но тогда речь зашла об испытаниях с помощью детского конструктора и лепки из глины. Но при чем тут ТЧалла и запрет на какое-либо движение?..  
  
Баки положил железную ладонь Т'Чалле на плечо, погладил по спине и остановился возле шеи.  
  
— Не двигайся.  
  
Т'Чалла хотел еще раз спросить, что Баки собирается делать, но не успел. Баки забрался железной рукой к нему за шиворот. А потом потянул в сторону, явно стягивая с тонкий пиджак.  
  
Он решил раздеть Т'Чаллу, используя только протез?  
  
Т'Чалла стоял неподвижно, боясь лишний раз шелохнуться. Он наблюдал за тем, как Баки взялся за мудреные декоративные застежки на рубашке… А потом поймал себя на мысли, что, несмотря на обилие деталей, способных издавать звуки при столкновении, в комнате стояла гробовая тишина. Т'Чалла слышал только дыхание — свое и Баки.  
  
— Если ты собрался тренировать на мне навыки карманника… Ай! — Т'Чалла не договорил: Баки просто-напросто ущипнул его.  
  
— Молчи, — попросил он и посмотрел так, что сразу стало ясно — лучше и правда ничего не говорить.  
  
Баки потянул за один рукав, потом за второй… И вот Т'Чалла уже остался без рубашки. Он взглянул на Баки, думая, собирается ли он останавливаться на достигнутом или еще не все навыки мелкой моторики проверил…  
  
Т'Чалла вздрогнул, когда холодные железные пальцы легли на сложный узел, которым он завязывал ремень. Он неосознанно схватил Баки за запястье, чтобы остановить.  
  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, стоя совсем рядом, буквально ощущая тепло, исходящее от их тел.  
  
— Позволите продолжить, Ваше Величество?  
  
Какая неведомая сила уберегла Т'Чаллу от того, чтобы поцеловать Баки сейчас, он не знал. Ему казалось, что дальше наблюдать за этим процессом раздевания он не сможет. Баки делал все нарочито медленно, словно специально проверял пределы выдержки Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Да.  
  
Сложный фамильный узел не поддавался Баки две минуты. В течение этого времени Т'Чалла поднял глаза к потолку, стараясь не думать о руке Баки в опасной близости от его паха.  
  
Почему нельзя было обойтись конструктором? Или лепкой из глины? Или чем угодно?..  
  
Шштаны рухнули к щиколоткам Т'Чаллы — он демонстративно выступил из них назад и оказался перед Баки абсолютно обнаженным. Ну если не считать почти символические мягкие тапочки.  
  
— Наигрался? — Т'Чалла улыбнулся. Только сейчас он заметил, что Баки и сам уже не рад, что затеял все это — на его лице сквозь загар явно проступил румянец. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и с того небольшого расстояния, что было между ними, Т'Чалла прекрасно видел, как Баки жарко.  
  
А потом тот поднял взгляд, за два шага оказался совсем рядом и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Только на этот раз он не стал кусаться, был нежным и спокойным, и Т'Чалла думал, что еще немного — и…  
  
— Пойдем в спальню… — прошептал ему на ухо Баки. Его холодная железная ладонь легла Т'Чалле на поясницу, и стало совсем сложно соображать. О Баст, какой же из него король, если он так быстро теряет самообладание?!  
  
Вместо ответа Т'Чалла лишь кивнул. Трижды. Баки отстранился от него и направился в сторону гостевой спальни. Почти исчезнув за дверью, Баки остановился на пороге и, обернувшись, произнес:  
  
— Если перестанешь стоять столбом, я расскажу тебе, за какую ниточку нужно дернуть, чтобы мгновенно раздеть меня.  
  
Кажется, Т'Чалла еще никогда так быстро не принимал решения.


End file.
